A New Day is Dawning
|games =''Kingdom Hearts II'' |albums = |preceded_by =Ursula's Revenge |followed_by = |video = }}"A New Day is Dawning" ("Wonderful Companions" in Japanese) is the final song mission played in Atlantica in the game, Kingdom Hearts II. It reflects the new beginning of harmony between the surface world and Atlantica. It also celebrates the union of Princess Ariel, a mermaid, and Eric, a human. Lyrics English= Ariel's Sisters: Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings Land and sea have come together Joined in peace and harmony Fairy tales and miracles Are what we're singing of Our dear princess Ariel Truly fell in love With a prince, a human prince Who lived so far above Ariel: Wishes really can come true If you want them to And this happiness inside I owe to every one of you Ariel's Sisters: How about an introduction To these lovely friends of yours? Ariel: Come take a bow Donald, Goofy and Sora! Donald: Congratulations, dear princess, to you Goofy: You found your first love, and he found you too Sora: We were glad to help you out And very proud, it's true Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Seeing how we made you grin Just makes us want to twirl a fin Ariel: Wishes really can come true If you want them to And this happiness inside I owe to every one of you Ariel's Sisters: Be so kind and introduce The King and these, his loyal friends Ariel: Please say hello Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder King Triton: Ariel, I'm so very happy for you Sebastian: Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few Flounder: We were glad to help And very proud, it's true King Triton, Sebastian, and Flounder: Seeing how we made you grin Just makes us want to twirl a fin Ariel's Sisters: Any other friends of yours That might be waiting in the wings? Ariel: Come say hello All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world All: A new day is dawning of a happy age of new beginnings Land and sea have come together Joined in peace and harmony Fairytales and miracles Are what we're singing of Our dear princess Ariel Prince Eric from above A happy end, forever after Full of joy and love |-|Japanese= Ariel's Sisters: Kyou wa aratate rekishi no makuake Chijou to kaitei Te wo toiatta Kiseki wo unda Monagatari Ningyo no areiru Koi wo shita Oaite chijou no Oujisama Ariel: Shinjita yume ga Kanatta no Watashi no egao wa Minna no okage Ariel's Sisters: Sutekina nakama wo Shoukai shite ne Ariel: Dedekite Donarudo, Guufii, Sora Donald: Omedetou Arieru Goofy: Saisho no koi ga kanatta ne Sora: Oretachi tottemo Hokarashii Sora, Goofy, and Donald: Minna no egao no Chikara ni narete Ariel: Shinjita yume ga Kanatta no Watashi no egao wa Minna no okage Ariel's Sisters: Sutekina nakama wo Shoukai shite ne Ariel: Detekite Papa, Sebasuchan, Furandaa King Triton: Yokatta na arieru Sebastian: Owari yokereba subete yoshi Flounder: Bokutachi tottemo Hokarashii King Triton, Sebastian, and Flounder: Minna no egao no Chikara ni narete Ariel's Sisters: Suteki na nakama wa Sore dake kashira Ariel: Detekite suteki na Sekai no nakamatachi All: Kyou wa aratate rekishi no makuake Chijou to kaitei Te wo toiatta Kiseki wo unda Monagatari Ningyo no Arieru Koi wo shita Oaite chijou no Oujisama Category:Songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Kingdom Hearts songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs